borderlandsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Пистолеты
]] - небольшое одноручное оружие, обычно используемое Лилит или Мордекаем. Обычно отличаются средней точностью, малым объемом магазина и быстрой перезарядкой. Также отличаются низкой скорострельностью и небольшим увеличением прицела. По сравнению с револьверами, наносимый пистолетами урон - средний, но выше размер магазина и скорострельность. Точность пистолетов ниже чем у штурмовых или снайперских винтовок. Еще один недостаток пистолетов заключается в неудобстве использования пистолетов на далеких дистанциях из-за их неустойчивость при прицеливании: даже модели с прицелом менее стабильны по сравнению с двуручным оружием. Обычные пистолеты (Repeater)- 'основной тип пистолетов. Обычно имеют скромную скорострельность, урон и точность. Распространены в начале игры и могут стать хорошим запасным оружием. В частности, некоторое легендарное или уникальное оружие может стать заменой штурмовой винтовке или дробовику. 'Автопистолеты (Machine Pistols) - менее распространены, чем обычные, но имеют бОльший магазин и полностью автоматические (некоторые, как например, Rage, могут стрелять непрерывным огнем). Иногда можно найти автопистолеты с высоким уроном и скорострельностью, но со сниженной точностью, что делает из них хорошее оружие ближнего боя, похожее на пистолеты-пулеметы (SMG), но с другими патронами. Высокая скорострельность полезна с навыком Мордекая "Бешеная пальба" (Gun Crazy), который дает шанс выстрелить 2 пули, потратив одну. Вдобавок его навык "Вспыльчивый" (Hair Trigger) увеличивает размер магазина, позволяя стрелять более длинными очередями. Разновидности Автопистолеты Названия: *Lacerator - +200% урон ближнего боя. *Needler - Увеличенная скорострельность и размер магазина. *Raptor - Увеличенный урон, но большая отдача. *Repeater - Сбалансированный, средние характеристики. *Swatter - Высокая точность. Награды и выпадающие предметы: *Lady Finger "Omnia vincit amor" - Уникальный предмет за выполнение задания. Находится в могиле по пути к Девятипалому. +100% критический урон. *The Dove "Sometimes, I forget to reload." - Уникальный предмет за выполнение задания. Не использует патроны. *Krom's Sidearm "a gift from Papa Krom" - Уникальный предмет, выпадающий из Крома. 300% непрерывного огня при использовании прицела и шоковый эффект 3x. *Chiquito Amigo Say "Hello" - Уникальный предмет за выполнение задания. Быстрая перезарядка, большой магазин. Можно найти только в дополении The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. Дается карликом Thirsty the Midget после завершения задания "Purple Juice!". *Knoxx's Gold "Bling!" - Уникальный предмет, выпадающий из Генерала Кнокса. Увеличенная стоимость перепродажи. *Athena's Wisdom"War is the final option" - Уникальный предмет за выполнение задания. Увеличенные критический урон и точность. Можно найти только в дополении The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. : *Atlas Troll "Pain Heals." - Медленное восстановление здоровья при ношении. *Dahl Hornet "Feel the Sting" - 200% непрерывного огня, коррозийный. *Hyperion Invader "12 bullets invade your skull" - Полностью автоматический при прицеливании. *Maliwan Firehawk "Bring the HEAT!" - Зажигательный эффект x4, splash damage, extreme proc damage (equivalent to a x6) *S&S Gemini "Double Whammy." - 200% непрерывного огня, 2 пули за выстрел. *Tediore Protector "Ammo is no longer an issue." - Восстановление патронов. *Torgue Violator "Your move, Creep." - 300% непрерывного огня и 3 пули за выстрел при трате одной. *Vladof Rebel "Never stop shooting!" - Большой магазин и скорострельность. : *Hyperion Nemesis "There is no escape" - В дополнение к шоковому эффекту, есть вероятность выстрелить кислотными снарядами. Автопистолеты Названия: *Machine Pistol - Сбалансированные характеристики. *Fury - Высокая скорострельность, низкая точность. *Rage - 500% непрерывной очереди. Также обычно обладает высокой скорострельностью, 20+ в некоторых случаях. *Torment - увеличенный урон. Награды и выпадающие предметы: *The Clipper "Don't drop it... might lose a toe." - Уникальный выпадающий предмет. Зажигательный эффект х1 и +100% увеличение урона в ближнем бою. Выпадает с Девятипалого. : *Hyperion Reaper "Slice Slice" - +300% увеличение урона в ближнем бою. Лечащий. Имеются ошибки (баги) при использовании. *S&S Thanatos "Big Tony says 'HI'" - Большой магазин. *Vladof Vengeance "Vengeance is Yours" - Вероятность пройти сквозь щит. Имеются ошибки (баги) при использовании. : *Vladof Stalker "You can run, but you can't hide." - Пятикратный рикошет пуль. Части и названия Основная статья: Части пистолетов Категория:Оружие Категория:Пистолеты